Peter Pan: Jane Darling's Return To Neverland
by LucKyGrAyeS
Summary: the young, magical boy who never wants to become and man and who flies to the right and straight on till morning leaves wendy darling's window for what he believes to be the last time as he says goodbye to her nine year old daughter, jane darling.
1.

Chapter Four: Peter And Jane

Peter had had enough. He got down on the floor, stuck his head between his legs in a tiny ball, and began to bawl right there in front of the girl. Jane got out of her bed, wiped the remaining tears clinging to her eyelashes, and walked over to Peter sitting on the floor.

"You asked me why I was crying, so now i am going to ask you the same. Boy, why are you crying?"

Peter was staring down at the wooden floor as he wept. He looked up at Jane, his green eyes flashing red before her.

"Why do you think i am crying! I'm crying, because you've forgotten all about me!"

Sorrowfully, she sat down beside Peter to comfort him.

"May I know your name first before we start talking about anything else?"

"Peter", he said looking at her. " Peter pan." He forced his eyes away from her worried face as he finished his name. Peter never mentioned his name to anybody through a bowlful of tears. He had always said his name with great pride and joy. It was a great honor to be Peter Pan.

"I'm truthfully sorry Peter, but I am afraid that I don't know who you are,"

She managed to say even though she didn't want to seeing as it would hurt his feelings more. But it was a fact. She never even heard of the name peter pan before in her entire life…. Or had she?

"Don't you remember Jane? Don't you remember how we battled the rest of captain hook's remaining crew on the pirate ship, or how we played with all of the mermaids in the lagoon? Don't you remember it? Please, remember it!" he pleaded with her. But Jane's mind was still clouded with thoughts of growing old. She had to go to bed early tonight because tomorrow she would be in town with mother to purchase a gown for her birthday ball. But here she was, sitting on the cold floor next to a boy dressed in leaves trying to make her remember things she had never done! Maybe she was just dreaming. Yes, she was certainly just drifting away into the depths of dreamland, only picturing herself speaking to a handsome, young boy dressed in leaves. She made herself giggle as she thought of a dream like this.

Offended, peter said

"Why are you laughing at me? Look, the only reason I came to your window tonight was to take you away to Never land. Where the lost boys are. And the pirates we never caught, and all of the other adventures that are waiting there for us!"

" Never Land? What's…. Never land?" Jane said, intrigued. Peter didn't even want to hear it. He had already made it to the opened window, ready to sail off into the night to the one star that differed from all the rest.

Jane's heart skipped two beats. She wasn't dreaming. This whole ordeal was all true. Her head began to grow hot with fright as she watched peter look over his back at her and set off out the window. Before he could get too far, she rushed to the window and screamed out to him so he wouldn't leave.

" PETER!!! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! ILL TRY TO REMEMBER IT! JUST PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She was panting heavily now, staring out at the floating figure a few feet away from her, begging to herself that he'd fly back through her window. How many times would she see a flying boy with sweetly golden hair who spoke of a land with pirates and mermaids abroad?

Thankfully, peter agreed with her and immediately soared back through the opening.

Peter was wondering how long it would take for her to call for him to come back. He smiled to himself.

"You were only nine years old at the time when I flew you away to Never Land. But boy, did we have amazing adventures while you were there!" he ran to her bed, jumped on it, and began to animate his stories for her so it could surface to her mind. Giggling, Jane sat cross-legged upon the floor to watch him thrash his sword two and fro as he acted out how they defeated captain hook's evil pirate crew.

" And then, the cruelest pirate of them all named Worthly, dived for you!" he imitated an ugly pirate's grin as he raised himself into the air in a diving position, his two arms straight out in front of him, charming Jane as she watched.

"A pirate? Tried to.. Kill me?" she said through gasps. Peter nodded at her, still stiffly holding himself in his position over the bed covers. He lowered himself back onto the bed and watched her horrified look and laughed.

" Have no fear, my Jane!" he coaxed her as he flew towards her and scooped her up off the floor gently.

"What happened then?" she whispered to him, her creamy peach cheeks almost touching with his. Peter grinned at her.

"I scooped you away from him before he even got to you, and then, you said thank you peter!" he mocked her once girly like tone and laughed. Jane was thinking differently of him now. She felt an insane connection to this boy, whoever he was. She felt the gathering excitement inch up the back of her spine all the way up her dress as she sat there in his arms, towering effortlessly off the floor of the nursery in the air. Was he feeling the same as she?

Peter was wondering if that dreamy look on Jane Darling's face meant that she was finally remembering what she had done with him in Never land. But whatever that expression meant, it had to count for something. Peter turned over thoughts in his head of taking her back to Never Land again. The boys would have a mother again, and he would have a girl again. He missed having feminine company around. Having a girl with him always made him feel more powerful, more like a king.

As Jane Darling leaned in closer to his darker then tawny skin, a flash of memories rolled through her head. She saw her, when she was but a child, and peter, fighting off nasty pirates on a large pirate ship. Then rolled another image. Boys. Little boys. Lots of them gathering her up in their arms to carry her to some kind of underground den… she was finally remembering!!!!

" PETER PETER IM REMEMBERING! IM REMEMBERING WHAT –" peter quickly put his hand over her mouth again.

" Shhh! You mustn't wake your mother!" he said glancing over at her door to see if anyone had heard her. Nobody had, thankfully.

Rising to the occasion, Jane leaped from Peter's friendly arms. He was puzzled.

"Oh peter! Now I remember all of those wonderful times we had together! You me, and all of the lost boys!"

Peter smiled down at her as if she were his angel of hope.

"And I remember their names too I think!" She began to pace around to dig up their names from her memory.

" Oh! Now I remember! Slightly, and, and nibs, oh and the twins! How could I forget the twins!"

Peter beamed with pride and happiness. His little Jane was remembering! He felt the sudden urge to sweep her up into his arms and give her a hidden kiss, just as Wendy had given him the day he almost died waving off hook. Her kiss had saved him, luckily.

Now that she was remembering, Peter felt confident that she would gladly accept his invitation to Never Land again. She had when she was younger.. Why would she back down now? Peter was back on the floor now, staring at Jane. She stared back at him, flashing him a big, pearly smile.

"Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"W-w-ill you come back to Never Land w-with me? You don't have to stay forever! I promise you! Just for one more night before you must…" peter cleared his throat.

"Become a woman."

Jane's smile faded to a deep frown as she heard woman echoe through her ears. She'd rather die right then and there in Peter's bare hands then become a woman too fast.

"Take me away, peter. Please, take me away to the place I used to go with you when I was only a little girl. I want to be with you and the lost boys again! Take me back there!"

Peter opened his mouth to speak before a disturbance frightened the both of them.

"Oh no, its mother!" Jane said.

"Wendy!" said peter.

"Peter, we shall go together to Never land."

They heard a band of footsteps edging closer and closer to the door.

"If mum catches you here, she'll shut the window on you forever. You must hide first!"

Peter already got on it and dashed for Jane's stand up dresser, shoving his body into it and then carefully easing it shut.

The door creaked open. It was Wendy.

"I was hearing some strangeness going on up here."

Wendy's heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. Her mother had heard everything peter had said to her!

Jane Darling prayed quietly to herself in her head so her mother wouldn't think of stepping into her room, but her prayers were of no use.

"Why aren't you in bed, darling?"

" I thought I saw a – a –a mouse! Yes! A mouse running around the carpet in that corner of there," she lied. Mrs. Darling detected it.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked her patiently, out of curiosity searching the corner Jane pointed to for any signs of a mouse. When she saw nothing, she turned to catch her daughter looking nervously over her shoulder at her dresser. Jane had given Peter's hide out away!

"What's there? Why are you looking over there?"

Mrs. Darling questioned her eagerly now, stepping in the direction of the dresser. Jane stepped back along with her so she could block it. Maybe even whisper to peter to fly out the window when Mrs. Darling wasn't looking. Or maybe he was smart enough to hear what was occurring outside that dresser.

Jane decided to go with her gut and created a diversion with the mouse so that peter could get out of that nursery… before something really bad would happen to the both of them!

"Oh mum look! There's that dreadful little mouse I was telling you about!"

Mrs. Darling hated mice, so she whirled around on her heel to see where it was hiding.

"Oh dear me!" she wailed.

"Where? Where is the little furry beast!"

Peter was in fact, listening to the activity happening in front of him, so he flew out the window at the speed of light, landing right outside to the right of the window ledge as an annoyed Mrs. Darling stared at Jane seeing no mouse anywhere.

"He has come for you, hasn't he?!" she lowered her voice.

Jane's eyes grew as wide as saucers. The secret was out.

Trying to cover herself up somehow, she replied

"Nobody has come for me mother! You must be mistaken!"

" I KNOW HE HAS COME FOR YOU!" she squealed in her face.

" He wants to take you to that, that, Never land or wherever it's called! Jane, listen to me! I cannot stop you from taking this journey with him, but you shall regret it deeply if you go! When you return, peter pan will forget all about you he has many adventures! What makes you think he'll want to come back for you!"

"Because I have gone with him before."

Wendy Darling froze in her spot.

"W-what did you say?"

" I said, he has taken me to Never land once. When I was a child. You never knew it because nana was asleep in her doghouse, unaware of any of it, and you were at a charity ball in the city. Peter came to me that night when you were not with me and took me away to Never Land, where we had wonderful adventures. That is why he has not forgotten me."

Jane even surprised herself at the way she spoke with such pride and respectfulness towards her long lost friend. She hoped that he had at least heard some of what she had said of him. And of course, peter had. He smiled to himself as he thought of how tall Jane had gotten. And how pretty she had become. He couldn't wait any longer to take her away with him to Never Land so the lost boys could play with her once again!

Mrs. Darling stared at Jane for a long, hard time.

" You must promise me, dear one, that you will return to this very nursery by twelve o'clock midnight tomorrow night."

Jane didn't want to promise her mother a single thing. But if she were to lie, how would mother ever trust her again? She probably wouldn't. She didn't want to become a woman. Not ever. She wasn't going to promise a word to Wendy. So? How would she ever travel to Never Land with Peter Pan?

Becoming impatient with Mrs. Darling, peter took a peep around the edge of the window and saw Jane caught between a very raucous decision to either stay and become an old geezer in that nursery, or to come away with him and enjoy being young while she could. He decided to make the decision for her.


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter One : The Beginning Of The End**

" One day," peter pan promised his new friend grinning at her from the edge of her opened window. "I shall come back for you, and we will have another amazing adventure together." Nine-year-old Jane Darling gazed up at the floating boy in the air outside her own window, smiling down at her with his mossy green eyes and child like grimace. She did not know if he would truly return as he was promising her, but deep down in her heart, she knew that she would never see this magical, flying boy again.

"Peter!" She cried out to him. "Please, don't go! I am afraid I shall never see you again!"

Peter pan whirled around to look at the hopeful little girl with her big, expectant blue eyes one more time.

" I must leave you now, Jane. I must return to Never land, where I belong." He had once said this to a young girl before, the beautiful Wendy Darling that told wonderful stories of pirates, Cinderella, and sleeping beauty. Memories of her watching him whiz off with his faithful fairy, Tinker bell, crowded his memory now as he peered down at Wendy's own daughter who had joined him in the same journey to Never land hours before. Peter advanced back toward the window, landing silently on his two feet beside Jane in her nursery, once Wendy's.

" If you'd like, I will tuck you into your bed for the night," he offered her. Jane smiled. She scurried on over to her four-poster bed, waiting impatiently for peter to pick her up and lift her into the bed. Peter lifted Jane up by her underarms, lifted her into the sheets, and tucked her in gingerly. Suddenly, he had remembered. Around his quite unclean neck hung an acorn necklace he had given Wendy, which he would now give to her daughter. He removed the necklace from his neck and placed into gently into Jane's outstretched hands.

"Thank you," she whispered to him in his ears, before turning away and drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Peter was still stroking her pretty, dirty blonde hair, looking over her as if she were his own daughter. He didn't want to let go of her… he didn't want to loose her as he did with Wendy. But there was no time to waste now. Tinker bell was peeking in through the open window now, searching for peter still standing over the child asleep in her bed. With one last glance at her, peter turned away, tears swelling up in the corners of his eyes as he left the ground and soared out of the window and up into the heavens… second to the left, and then straight on till morning.


	3. Peter Returns

Chapter Two : Peter's Return

As Jane slept cozily back in her own bed of her own room in london, peter was now halfway back to his home in Neverland with tinkerbell flying wildly in loops around his legs and through his arms, excitement running through her tiny body. As peter flew, heattempted catching her with one of his hands but it appeared to be too difficult as she was faster then a fire fly. "hold on tink!" he yelled over the thrashing of waves underneath them. "we're almost there!" finally, after an hour of never ending travel, the shoreline to neverland unfurled infront of them, welcoming them with opening waves instead of arms.

"it feels great to be back home,"

Peter thought to himself happily as he plotted his landing spot somewhere on the shoreline. When he was ready, he lost altitude in the air, and dropped down back to solid ground, now standing on warm sand with high waves of the ocean crashing over rocks behind him. Tinkerbell fluttered around his head with unremitting excitement. Peter felt too worn to fly through the forest to discover where the lost boys were hiding, so he decided to trekk through the under brush this time to find them all. He withdrew his miniature knife from his pocket as he entered the forest, a look of seriousness and protection sweeping over his face. He was on alert now. Because he, was peter pan. His job was not only to have fun and never grow up, but to keep everything out of harm's way. The underbrush crunched lightly under his tan feet as he made his way through all the thick shrubbery swiveling his head for any signs of small children playing or shouting somewhere. Nothing. Peter pushed on, hacking away at the rest of the plants hitting his forhead with his knife with tink trailing behind him, now tired from acting energized. All she wanted was a nice nap and a sip of water. He began to feel a hint of frustration edging up his spine as he called out over and over again all of the names of the lost boys.

"tootles! Nibs! Slightly where are you?"

he cried out into the trees, but still heard not a single peep from any. What where they all up to? Suddenly, as he stepped an inch forward with both his hands hoisted up at shoulder level for protection, he felt a thick rope jab at his feet and wrapping them tightly into a bundle. Then, before he even knew what was going on, he found himself looking down at the ground, his twomuscular arms now dangling in thin air. A knot of voices nearby were laughing hysterically at him, hooting

"we got em boys! We got em!"

peter rolled his eyes. The lost boys caught him in a trap!

Then, from each and every direction came the whole lot; first slightly, then tootles, followed by nibs, curly, and the twins.

"great job boys.. Now would you mind getting me out of this little trap of yours before ill have to cut myself out with my knife!" nibs already got on it.

"sure thing mate!"

he said through fits of laughter, watching peterfor a hint of a smile on his face.All peter could do was roll his eyes, annoyed.

The two twins already began asking floods of questions about Jane; if she was allright, if she missed them, if she wanted to come back to Neverland to be their mother again.

Peter flinched slightly hearing Jane's name. They were all missing her allready,wanting her to return for more adventures. "I'm sure she's fine back where she belongs," peter told them all, as he eased out of the rope on the ground,brushing himself off.The lost boys all stared at him with melancholy flashing in their eyes. They missed their mother. They wanted her to come back. Sometimes they even wished if they too, could go to wherever Jane and Wendy lived, so they could grow up and have a mother of their own. Maybe even get a hidden kiss too.But peter would not hear of it. He knew why he was there, in Neverland. He wished to always be a boy, and to have fun. Not to grow up and become a grotesque, richety oldman. Old men were scrawny, ugly, and fat, he thought. He wished to look youthful forever. He could never imagine growing to loose his wave of blonde slightly spiked hair one day.


	4. Peter Returns continued

He couldn't think of a word to say as he looked down at each of his best friends' gloomy expressions staring right back up at him. What could he do? Bring Jane back? Angered, Peter reeled around and began moving forward into the surrounding forest in the direction of his beloved den. He needed time to think. Time to be alone. He droned out the voices of the lost boys calling out to him as he went on, breaking out into a run trampling everything in his path.

"They don't understand me," he said aloud to himself, galloping away into an opening surrounding the den. He absolutely loathed being told what to do. He made the rules. Only him! Nobody else! Peter drowned himself in his worries as he plopped down on his favorite blanket in a closed off corner where most of theoil candles lay. His prized wooden harmonica tootles had made for him was clenched in one of his hands, ready to be played at any time peter pleased. As if captain hook wasn't a major burden to him and the lost boys… now he had to think about girls! Something he didn't do every day of his young life.

"Jane's where she belongs. Wendy has grown up in front of my very eyes, and now she will be next in line", he thought to himself. He raised his wooden harmonica over his blonde wave of curls and examined it. Perfectly chiseled into shape. He was trying to get off the subject of Jane, but it wasn't going to dissolve his problems. He too, began to miss her as he pictured her title wave of brown curls, bouncing around her little complexion, just like her mothers' had. Even though she was only a little girl, she still knew how to have an adventure! But Peter knew, as more and more thoughts of her spun around in his mind, Jane couldn't stay in Never Land forever. And with that in mind, there was nothing else he could do. It was time to move on. Forever.


	5. four years later

Chapter Three: Four Years Later….

From her cozy seat in front of her well-kept vanity set, Jane Darling watched out her opened window as night swallowed the snowy streets of London. The streetlights were long dimmed out, and the last buggy she had spotted rocking down her street was but half an hour ago. The city was dying down now for the evening, she recognized. But she, herself, did not feel dead at all. Sleep would not take her away, and she knew it. She'd be well awake for hours on end, since today was the day that marked her 13th birthday. The marking day in which she became a young lady, almost a full-fledged woman. Spotting no more excitement prowling through the streets, Jane swiveled back around in her chair to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She was pleased with what was staring back at her. She smiled at the long, dirty blonde curls falling in loose ringlets over her chest, her pretty lips the color of crushed strawberries, light and delicate. And her snowy white face, it's color a rather peachy white tone. Perfect. If everything had appeared perfect, why did her heart cry " unhappiness! Depression! "? What, exactly was wrong with this lovely image?

"I've lost my touch,"

Jane sighed aloud to herself, lifting her bottom off the chair over to the opposite side of the room where her beloved rocking chair was stationed. The rocking chair always had the power to heal, she felt, now placing herself gingerly upon it's padding. She felt so alone in the world now for some unfortunate reason. She felt as if large chunks of her secret life were missing and she would never discover what that secret withheld.

Even though the lights in all of the duplicate houses were out now, the stars up in the sky appeared as diamonds, shimmering upon black velvet that was the black darkness of space emitting bright beams of light. Jane absolutely adored stargazing; everything about it seemed so enchanting on her behalf. It gave her a sense of tranquility, a time to indulge in dreams and fantasy matters… something she could never carry out during school hours or teatime with aunts or her mother. To mother, teatime was grownup time. And when it was time to act like a grownup, all of its agents befuddled Jane so. She didn't notice at first that her mother, Mrs. Darling was carefully observing her from a tight crack in her bedroom door. Finally, Mrs. Darling decided to announce her presence.

" Jane? Are you asleep my precious?" her grandmotherly like voice asked through that same slit in the door.

"Mum, you act like I am still a child! I am a young lady as you endlessly remind me! Don't you remember it?"

Wendy felt guilt flash through her mind for a moment. She was remembering now, how many times her own father would tell her to grow up already. Now, she was telling her own daughter to do so. It was much more then she could bear.

"Well, will you allow your own mother to come into your bedroom and wish you a happy birthday before you go to sleep?"

Jane's eyes were still searching beyond the stars for answers. However, she decided to make an exception and allow her mother to join her in her room.

"Fine, fine, come in."

" Jane?"

"Yes mother?"

Mrs. Darling's expression showed fear as she stood over her star struck child.

"How are you feeling?"

Jane was confused.

"I am not sick, mum," she answered, not looking at her. Mrs. Darling kept her eyes on her daughter still.

"You seem out of our universe lately. Like you're dreaming of a world of your own."

Maybe she was right. Jane wouldn't confirm it though.

" I just don't understand it, mother," she finally revealed in childish whispers.

"Is this the only thing that we all wish to live for? Do we just wake up, go to school, go back home, and sleep? Until, we.. Die?"

Sighing, Wendy Darling soaked in all of this like a wise, yellow sponge. But she was afraid that Jane would crowd her with so many of these life like questions, she'd become only overly saturated with worry.

"Jane, you must understand that as we all lead our normal lives, we discover the magic within everything. We discover the true meaning of life as we wake up each and every morning. And we wake up every morning, to find out what those special things are. They might take the form of adventure, or in a book, or in a piece of paper we use to write our sentences at school. But whatever it may be, it will always find you, and you, will always, find it."

Jane stared down at her two bare feet to take in all of her mother's words of wisdom. Her long hair began to burden her as it fell in thick wisps over her face, but when she decided to brush it away, Mrs. Darling took the liberty in doing so and did it with care. She suddenly felt sad for her mother. She felt sad that she had to watch over her every day so no harm would get in her way, that she be properly fed, clothed, proper education. Everything! And in return, all Jane could offer her were complaints on everything. The sudden will to grow and finally become a woman swept Jane off her feet, leading her to the satin sheets of her comfy four-poster. She needed time to rest. Mrs. Darling understood this, and left Jane with a planted kiss on her forehead, disappearing behind her wooden door and down the staircase to lead on her own affairs.

Jane fumbled and fiddled around with the sheets, trying to sweep them over the mattress so she could slide herself in. just thinking of what mother said brought irritation to her eyes.

"She may say what she want, but surely I'll never listen!" she grumbled to herself finally tucked under the comfort of the covers. Her body searched for a nook in the sheets for the night, but tossing and turning took its place instead. Over and over Jane rolled about, head twirling with thoughts of dismay and sheer disapproval of growing old. But she realized time was ticking her life away now, one day leading her into her old ages…and then… what she feared the worst… tears stung Jane's eyes, taking their stab at her heart as she thought more and more of dying some day. She tried her best to hide her silent sobs under her sheets as she turned away from the door, letting the see through tears stream down her cheeks and form puddles upon her pillow.

The window was still wide open, and now violent blasts of wind made their way through the opening into Jane's room, causing her to shiver under her sheets. She was too upset to even budge from her place under the covers, so she let the continuous blowing add to the salty tears flowing from her eyes. She'd let that wind blow with all its might, she'd let it even upset her more and give her many more shivers under her bedcovers. But the crying wouldn't subside. She never wanted to be a woman. She never wanted to grow old and die. She wished, with all her heart and soul, weeping harder, that somebody would come and rescue from the terrible life she would wake up tomorrow morning to and waste.

Wish… granted.

Another nasty gust of wind pounced into Jane's window, but it brought along a little gift with it for the little crying girl alone in the bed. A 5"3 tall, rather muscular figure illuminated the opening in the window, letting his shadow bounce off of him onto the ground as he scanned the room for any movement other then Jane Darling's. Tink missiled into the room towards the bed, placing herself upon the headboard of the four-poster waiting for further instruction by peter. He focused his fearsome green eyes now on the contents of the bed. He left his spot on the windowsill and flew through the air appearing weightless, to peek into the covers to see the little girl once more. Peter was expecting the same, vivacious ball of energy that had accompanied him to his world, but he was in for an eye-popping surprise. As he carefully inched closer towards the bed, a serious of doggy like weeps emitted from under the orange satin causing him a step back in alert. "_Why is Jane crying?"_ He wondered to himself. He took another step forward towards the bed again, his forehead raised and whole body alert. Finally, he asked, " girl, why are you crying?" Jane thought she heard a boy's child like voice speak to her moments ago. Was it real? She bolted upright in her bed and was nearly ready to scream as a dirty hand clamped shut over her lips, trying to forestall her fright. Her petrified, rounded eyes speared into Peter's as he raised his hand over his bed and whispered a couple words to some inanimate object she could not see. "_Who is this boy talking to?"_ was all that floated through her mind at the moment. Suddenly, without any notice, a sparkly, ray of light beamed over her head from her bed top and finally sat on it, wriggling around up there having it's fun frolicking about in her curls. Jane tried moving her mouth in protest, but the boy held on to it even tighter so nothing would escape from her lips. Why was he doing this to her? Her fear evolved to curiosity as his golden spiky hair and his piercing, but yet soft, mellow green eyes captured her attention. His beautiful green eyes having her heart right then and there, however. She, herself wasn't doing all of the observing though; the boy too, was deeply searching her hazel colored eyes, then moving from there to her curly ringlets with a look of excitement and confusion as to why he was seeing what he was seeing.

Peter couldn't believe his two eyes at this girl staring back at him. Certainly, this could not be the same Jane Darling! The last he had seen of her was the evening he left her in her bed, all warm and tucked in. perhaps, she grew?

_She looks just as Wendy did, but with something else within her. Some other quality that Wendy never possessed is in this one, _he thought to himself with interest as he still focused on Jane. Having enough nonsense going on in her nursery, Jane seized Peter's free arm and yanked it off of her mouth.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!" she hissed at him, glaring. He had absolutely no RIGHT to be clamming her mouth shut! She would be allowed to speak whenever she pleased and that was the end of that!

As he listened to Jane say this, his shoulders fell , his curiousity failing him. She indeed, forgot all about him and the adventures the both of them had in Never land. He didn't understand how Jane could forget everything. He just stared at her sadly, ready to roll up in a ball upon the floor and cry his heart away. He would just return to Never land with Tink, and Tink alone. He had come for something, but would end up with nothing. Jane Darling, was growing up.


End file.
